Elaine
Elaine (エレイン) is King's sister, and the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth, who was killed by a demon from the Demon Clan in the Fairy King's Forest, and resides in the Capital of the Dead since her death. Appearance Elaine has long and thin eyelashes, and cut hair that reaches her neck. She wears a single one-piece dress which is tied together with a butterfly knot at the back. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Elaine is shown to be a kind, caring and forgiving girl, who cares deeply for Ban and is willing to forgive King for abandoning her and the kingdom, but is slightly disappointed and unhappy that he did so. Due to several humans repeatedly trying to steal the water of the Fountain of Youth with malicious feelings, Elaine came to distrust humans, but soon came to trust Ban when she read his mind, and even started to have feelings for him. She also seems to get embarrassed easily. History Seven hundred years before the beginning of the series, Elaine's brother, the Fairy King Harlequin abandoned the kingdom , forcing Elaine to become the Fountain of Youth's Guardian Saint, live hundreds of years of solitude, and preventing her from leaving the Fairy King's Forest. Bandit Ban At some point during her life, Ban, then a bandit known as Bandit Ban, climbed the gigantic tree in the Fairy King's Forest where the fountain was located, desiring immortality. Elaine, thinking that he, like all other humans who desired immortality, had malicious feelings, quickly blew him off the tree with her wind manipulation abilities. He, still being alive, persistently kept climbing up, and she, kept blowing him off, with the actions of each angering and annoying the other. As Ban then removes his three-section staff and prepares to fight her, she also does so. Seemingly attacking her, Ban then manipulates his weapon to instead grab the cup which has the water from the fountain, surprising Elaine. Before he could drink it, she immediately immobilizes him with the branches of trees. Elaine then tries to explain to him that without the fountain, the forest would die, and soon realizes, by reading his mind, that he has no malicious feelings, and unbinds him. Some time later, after asking him his name and the reason he wants immortality and receiving the answer, she informs him that she had been protecting the fountain for seven hundred years in the place of her brother, to which he responds, commenting that it must have been "boring as hell", and irritating her. When he then proceeds to leave the forest, she is seen dejectedly expressing her desire for him to have stayed there for a longer time. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them become good friends, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for him. Sometime later, when Elaine states her desire to go out of the forest with Ban, he hears her and questions her if she actually wants to do so, and as she tells him to not make fun of her, responds, saying he is serious and that he doesn't get along with people particularly well. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties and allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, which surprising him. Just then, an unnamed demon from he Demon Clan started burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Ban instructs her to take the fountain's cup and escape, and then uses his three-section staff to remove the demon's heart. She, however, tries to stop him and inform him that demons have multiple hearts; the demon then immediately and fatally wounds both Ban and Elaine with its claws. In desperation, she makes him drink the water through her mouth, since he didn't have the strength to drink it himself, thus making him immortal. After the demon is defeated by the now-immortal Ban, and the whole forest burns due to the its purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. Ban then tries to declare that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc When King turned Ban into a statue, Elaine was watching the whole thing and decided to help Ban by kissing him which turn him back to normal to King shock. Elaine said she was happy to see him again but also ask what happen to him due to the scar he got from Meliodas. Ban told her was from something but King interupt them and demand them why he can't see her own sister but then realize she was still mad at him for leaving her. Ban notice a explosion from where Meliodas and Diane are and decided to help them. King continues questioning Elaine why she forgave Ban and not him, but Elaine simply replies that he left her alone for over 700 years whereas Ban gave her renewed happiness in just seven days. Before King says anything else Elizabeth and Hawk comes running by whilst trying to escape from Geera and when King turn around to see Elaine but she was gone. When King defeat Geera, Elaine appear to tell them that Geera went back to the living world and the rest were about to go back there too, Elaine said her final goodbye to Ban and thanked King for protecting Ban. Abilities/Equipment When she was alive, Elaine was powerful enough to protect the Fountain of Youth by herself in her brother's place. Abilities *'Tree Manipulation:' Elaine has the ability to manipulate the branches of trees in the Fairy King's Forest. This ability can be used to immobilize or harm individuals, with the branches acting her as limbs. *'Wind Manipulation:' She has a degree of control over wind, and uses it to blow physical objects away. *'Heart/Mind Reading:' Elaine also had the ability to read human minds, thoughts and memories, a common ability among fairies. Relationships Family King King is Elaine brother and was the king of they country. Elaine was upset at King for leaving her alone to protect the Fountian of Youth but was willingly to forgive him and ask him to save Ban. Others Ban When they first met, Elaine initially tried to kill him, thinking he was a normal bandit with malicious feelings. However, she soon understood he didn't have any malice when she read his mind, and later came to befriend him when he stayed at the Fairy King's Forest for a week, even coming to have feeling for him. Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Elaine of Benoic is Lancelot's mother, and the wife of King Ban, who is the namesake for Ban. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at a romantic relationship between Ban and Elaine. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters